A Love of Their Own
by whovianshipper
Summary: A time-baby fic involving River, Clara, and The Doctor. When River discovers she is pregnant, she realizes the only place to turn to is the Tardis. However, with Madame Kovarian chasing after her, no where is safe.
1. Chapter 1

_River_ flipped over on her mattress. She was hot and was having trouble sleeping. Her head throbbed and wave after wave of nausea flooded through he body. She wouldn't feel as bad is she was with the Doctor, but instead she was stuck here, in a humid cell with guards surrounding the floor.

With a sigh, she sat up and stared at herself in the reflection of the mirror across from her bed. Her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She glanced down at herself. She was gaining weight. Yes, it was obvious now, the slight gut forming. She tried to get it off her mind, pretend that it wasn't there, that it wasn't what it obviously was, but she knew.

She fell back on the bed tiredly, wanting the sleep to come badly. She sat back up and glanced at her dresser. _That's it. I've had enough. _She thought to herself as she reached towards it, opening the drawer quickly and pulling out the vortex manipulator.

As she snapped it onto her wrist, she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She whipped her hands behind her back just as Madame Kovarian stepped into view.

She chuckled to herself, a smirk on her face drawing into an evil grin. "Oh, Melody... You really though you could hide this from us, didn't you?" River swallowed nervously as Kovarian handed her a glass tablet showing a body scan.

**FULL BODY SCAN:**

**PREGNANT **

**3 MONTHS 1 WEEK**

River felt faint, as if someone had just punched her in the chest. Her breathing labored, she looked at Kovarian and handed back the tablet. The eye-patched woman smiled. "My, my... And I thought his friends daughter would be the perfect trap... Imagine what he would do for his own child."

She stepped forward, but River was to fast for her. She began to type coordinates into the Vortex Manipulator. "Oh no you don't." She finalized the digits, watching Kovarian scream for the guards to grab her, already too late.

* * *

She materialized in the console room of the Tardis, startling Clara, who was reading.

"Oh, River! Geez, you scared me!" She had her hand pressed against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

River smiled. "Just wanted to stop by and- and talk to the Doctor. Where is he?"

"In another room. I'd look for him, but I have a feeling I'd get lost."

River nodded, and leaned back against the railing. "Doctor?" She called out.

Following her call for him, she heard his footsteps echoing through the halls as he entered where they were. His face brightened when he saw her. "River! Hello!" He smiled broadly, and she looked him over. Rather than wearing his jacket, he just had his vest and button-up shirt on, the white sleeves rolled up and stained with some sort of oil.

"Hello, Sweetie. What have you been up to?" He followed her gaze, then looked back at her.

"Ah. Well, I was working on something. Would you two like to come see?" They glanced at Clara, who was watching them with a smile on her face. The girls nodded and followed him to were he had been working, revealing a kitchen.

Clara's expression brightened. "Oh! It's a kitchen!"

He nodded. "I thought Clara would like to practice her souffle making skills in here, but I needed to fix up the stove first. It should be working now, so-" He clapped his hands together. "Would either of you two like some eggs?"

* * *

"Where did you learn to _cook_like that?" He smiled as River sat back in the chair, full and content. "Ah, eighteenth century France. Didn't learn how to cook much besides omelettes though."

She smiled. "Well, it was delicious." Clara nodded in agreement.

River stretched her arms out and yawned, getting up out of the chair. She opened her mouth to speak, interrupted by a nauseous feeling rising from her gut. Her face contorted and she rushed off to the Tardis' bathroom.

"River!" The Doctor raced after her, followed by Clara. The Doctor entered the bathroom and crouched beside River, his hands resting on her shoulders. Clara watched from the doorway worriedly.

"Is she okay?"

River nodded slightly, then continued to vomit. "Was it the eggs?" The Doctor questioned. She sat up and wiped her mouth.

"No, it wasn't that. I've- I've been under the weather the past few days."

"Do you want a body scan?!"

"No!" She answered too quickly. She smiled uneasily at him. "No, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." She attempted to stand, but fell against the wall unsteadily, fuzziness clouding her vision.

He held her up. "Do you need help?" She shook her head faintly. "N-no, I'm fine." She croaked out. She stepped away from his grasp, wobbling slightly. She fell forward and landed against the floor, passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

"River!" The Doctor jumped forward, checking her for a pulse. He sighed, relieved. "She's okay, she's breathing." He stroked her face gently, and River's eyes slowly fluttered open. She rubbed her face and attempted to sit up, failing to do so.

"River, it's okay, we've got you." He motioned for Clara to help, and together, with River's arms wrapped around their necks, they carried her to the Doctor's room.

She sank down onto the bed, groaning. "I feel horrible! My head aches!" The Doctor kissed her forehead. "Do you want some water?" She nodded weakly. "Alright, I'll get you some in a moment." He straightened the blankets for her so that they covered her legs. "Are you _sure _you don't want a body scan? It will just take a second."

"I'm _fine_, Doctor, I promise." He sighed, then stood up. "Okay, okay. I'll get you some water, and something for your head." He turned to the door, and Clara stepped out of the way so that he could pass. "Watch over her, make sure she's okay." He whispered in passing. She nodded, and waited until the Doctor had rounded the corner before approaching River.

She gestured to River's fault. "Do you want a new shirt?" River glanced down. Her shirt was stained with vomit. She nodded. "Third drawer in that cabinet, if I remember correctly." Clara opened up the drawer and selected an old, worn tee shirt. She handed it to River and waited awkwardly for her to change shirts.

When River finished, Clara cleared her throat. "What's making you sick?" River hesitated, then shrugged slightly. "No idea." Clara crossed her arms. "Drop the act. I know you know what's wrong, and just because it isn't obvious to him, I can tell."

River considered lying again, but she knew it would be no good. They would still be pushing her, and when she would finally come clean, he would be disappointed that she hadn't come clean sooner. _The sooner the better, I guess._ She thought to herself with a sigh.

River stared at her feet. "I didn't want to tell you so soon, but I guess it isn't worth hiding." She cleared her throat and inhaled heavily. "I- I'm pregnant." She glanced up at Clara, expecting her to look shocked, but instead she was nodding. "I thought so."

"Really? Is it that obvious?" Clara laughed slightly. "You're throwing up and dizzy. And you've got a bit of a gut showing." River looked down at her stomach. Clara was right. The baby's presence was obvious, even more in the shirt she was in now.

River sighed. "How am I going to tell him?" Clara sat on the the edge of the bed. "You could just, you know, tell him?" River shook her head. "Our lives aren't safe enough for a child! I can't tell him this, it's- it's too much. I shouldn't have even come, I should've just stayed on Earth and had the baby and went on my way."

They sat in silence. "So why did you come?" River sighed. "I- I was escaping fro Kovarian again." Clara tilted her head, confused. "Long story, don't ask." Clara opened her mouth to say more, but the Doctor entered the room, interrupting them.

"Here you go River! Some hot tea should help your headache." He smiled at her, and she attempted to smile back. Clara motioned for River to tell him, and River shook her head slightly.

With a sigh, Clara rolled her eyes. "Doctor, can I..." She gestured to the hallway, and he nodded, glancing back at River. "I'll be back in a moment, dear." He closed the door behind him.

"Have you noticed anything different about River?" The Doctor nodded. "Well, she's sicker. Throwing up, fainting." "Anything else?" The Doctor thought for a moment. "No, nothing else. Why?" Clara sighed, shaking her head.

From inside the room, River listened, hanging onto their words. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Did you notice that she's gained weight?" He looked taken aback, like he was wondering if it was a trap. Hesitantly, he replied. "I guess she has, but not much, why?" Clara sighed. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but River- she couldn't."

"Tell me what?" The Doctor looked panicked, his eyes wide with fear. "Oh, don't worry, she isn't dying." The Doctor's expression calmed. Clara continued. "She is, however, gaining weight, puking, and is feeling dizzy." She looked at him expectantly, looking for the realization that would surely spread on his face. Instead, nothing.

She sighed. "Doctor, she- River's pregnant." His smile faltered. "What?" "She's pregnant. That's why she's here, running from Kovarian." His eyes widened. "Kovarian knows?!" Clara nodded. "That's what River said."

The Doctor paced. "How? She- she can't be pregnant..." Clara crossed her arms. "Well, it's certainly possible." His cheeks reddened. "I- I know that, but-" He sighed. "It just doesn't seem like it could happen. "

"You should go talk to her. I'll leave you two alone." Clara walked away, and with a deep breath, the Doctor entered the bedroom, unsure what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

"River?" He tapped on the door with his knuckles, then stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. His hands with clammy with nervous sweat, and he inhaled heavily, trying his best to remain confident. He approached the bed and sat down at the foot of it, placing a hand on River's shoulder. She turned to him, tears in her beautiful eyes. She wouldn't meet his stare.

His face softened. "Why didn't you tell me?" She stared down at her feet. "I- I couldn't. Our lives are messed up enough, I didn't want to make it worse." He stroked her face with his thumb, wiping away a tear. "Oh, River, this wouldn't make it worse. A little harder, maybe. But worse? No."

She hugged her knees. "I keep blaming myself for this, for-" Her voice broke off, and she stared at the ceiling, holding back tears. "For getting pregnant."

He glanced at her, eyebrows raised and bottom lip bitten. "So it's true?" She nodded weakly, and they sat silent for a moment.

He scratched his head awkwardly. "How, uh, far along are you?" "A little more than three months." She folded back the blanket and revealed her barely bulging stomach.

He swallowed,eyes growing in amazement. "Whoa." She nodded, laughing slightly at the look on his face. "Whoa indeed." He swallowed. "May- May I?" His hand was hovering over the bulge. She nodded faintly.

Nervously, he placed his hand on her abdomen, smiling to himself. After a moment, he removed his hand and looked her in the eyes, his own eyes sparkling. He scouted closer to her, and in his arms, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure I can stay here?" She asked once she had awoken. She felt much better, although her body was still sore.

He nodded. "Of course! It's the safest thing to do, especially right now, with Kovarian after you and all."

"Well, yes, but... Won't it be intruding on you and Clara?"

He shook his head. "River, you're my wife. You're never intruding."

She hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, I'll stay I guess. Do you mind if I shower?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead. I have things to do anyway." He watched as she pulled herself out of bed and exited the room, bringing a towel with her.

With a groan, he pulled himself out of the bed and went in search of Clara. He bent his head around the corner of the hallways, wondering where she could be. A burnt odor hit his nose, and he smiled; _of course, the kitchen._

He entered the kitchen where Clara was working on another souffle. "Another one?" She glanced up at him from the bowl of ingredients and shrugged. "Well, practice makes perfect." She sat the bowl on the counter and wiped her hands on her dress, giving her full attention to the Doctor.

"So? How's is she?" The Doctor sat, and Clara followed suit.

He sighed. "Ah, well, she's okay. Once she realized that I wasn't upset, she stopped panicking. She's in the shower at the moment, and should be out soon. Which reminds me, I should get breakfast started. Toast?"

Clara nodded. "Yes, that would be nice. Er, how are you doing, Doctor?" He had gotten up and was digging through the refrigerator. He looked up at her. "What?"

"How are you dealing with this. It's a lot of information to process."

He hesitated, thinking. "I'm fine. Already used to the idea, in fact. It's just..." He bit his lip. "We haven't- we-we-" He sighed, shoulders slouched and cheeks pink. "We haven't actually done that _kind of thing._"He cleared his throat, eyeing Clara and watching for the realization.

She gaped at him. "What? Then- How?"

He shrugged. "I guess she's farther in our time line than I am. Which means-"

"That you knew I would get pregnant when we had sex." He spun around and stared at River, his face red. "I, uh, I- I'm sorry, River."

Her face too was reddish. Her shoulders slouched in resignation. "This always happens. I'm always too early or too late. Goddamn vortex manipulator."

"It's okay, River. It happens all the time. Well, at least to us."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I can't blame you, Sweetie, but at least it would've gotten us out of this, uh, predicament." She sat down next to Clara, and the Doctor turned back to the duty of breakfast making.

While he clanked around River turned to Clara, voiced reduced to a whisper. "Thank you." Clara smiled slightly. "You're welcome. It was nothing, really." River chuckled. "No, it wasn't nothing. Just- thank you."

They sat in a pleasant silence as the Doctor passed around slices of toast, and attempted to converse like everything was still normal while they ate.

Of course, it wasn't. Nothing was going to be normal, not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**_{Authors Note:_ Thanks for reading and all the reviews! They're really helping me focus on writing. And sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been really busy with school.}**

**1 Month Later**

"DOCTOR?" The Doctor hit his head as he tried to sit up against the Tardis console. "Owwww." He rubbed his head gently. With a sigh, he stretched and jogged over to what was now their bedroom.

When he reached the doorway, he could see that Clara was staring at River, thinking. River sat on their bed.

He rapped on the door, and they glanced at him. "What's the matter, River?"

Groaning, she stood and gestured to her stomach. "They won't fit. At all." She lifted up her shirt to show her pants, which hadn't even made it past her hips. "Ah."

"Well, it's not that big of a problem. We can just go shopping?" As Clara finished her statement, her voice rose in giddy excitement at the idea of shopping. The Doctor and River spoke at the same time. "Okay." "No way."

River crossed her arms. "I can't go out in public if I have no fitting pants." He glanced at her, then Clara, and sighed. "I will never understand women. Clara, do you think you could help me find her something in her size?"

Clara smiled. "Only if you get me something."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll get you something."

"Yeeees!" She pumped her fist enthusiastically and ran off into her own room to get her purse.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" River raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I'm sure."

With exasperation, he ran back to the main console and started up the Tardis, calling at Clara to hurry.

* * *

"Where does one go for pregnancy clothes?" Clara snorted at the Doctor's question.

"Just follow me." She walked quickly, and the Doctor followed, looking around. The mall didn't seem that big. It had a few department stores, but mostly little, overpriced shops that sold trinkets that would be rarely used or worn.

They entered a department store and entered the maternity section. Clara spun on her heels. "I'll be back in a few. I want to go find myself a new dress. Have fun!" She flounced away towards the woman's department, and the Doctor turned to the display of clothes with a sigh.

He scanned the racks, unsure. _What size was River again? _He picked up a shirt, then placed it back down. He needed Clara.

After a few minutes of confused scanning, Clara returned, holding a reddish dress. She wrinkled her nose at the fabric he was holding. "Really?"

"What? Is there something wrong with it?" He glanced down at the floral print shirt.

Clara snorted, shaking her head. "It's hideous. Here-just- stand over there. I'll find her something."

The Doctor moved to the side and watched Clara shift through the racks, look at the designs and the fabrics, trying to figure out what River would wear. She turned to the Doctor. "Do you know what size she wears?"

He shook his head and she sighed. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Well okay, I guess I'll have to make a few estimates. But if she get's angry, it's your fault." He sighed and nodded, already tired from the shopping.

He turned and walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down with his head resting on his hands. Clara glanced at him. "What?"

"This is boring." She rolled her eyes. "We've been here for ten minutes. If you want, you can go back to the Tardis."

He scrunched up his nose. "I can't leave you here! It isn't safe!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well then stop complaining and wait. I'll be done momentarily." She turned back to the racks and continued to search, pulling out a few shirts that seemed to match River's style and personality. The Doctor watched her move onto another, pulling off a few items at each stand.

By the time she had finished, she had gathered together quite a pile. "I hope money isn't an issue."

He tilted his head. "Why? Is that going to cost a lot?"

She hesitated. "Well, it's pregnancy clothes, and they tend to cost... a bit more."

She carried her pile to the checkout line, and the woman totaled it all together. "That will be 356.78. Cash or Credit?"

The Doctor glanced at Clara. "I thought you said a bit more..." He hissed through his teeth.

She leaned over. "You obviously never go shopping."

With a sigh, he paid for the items. _This better be worth it._

* * *

They entered the Tardis, loaded with bags. River stood near the console, waiting. She smiled. "Are these all for me?"

Clara placed them down next to her. "Yeah. Well, except this one. I got myself a scarf."

The Doctor's head jerked up. "Is that why the total was so much? You bought yourself a fancy scarf?"

"It wasn't that much. Besides, you owed me since I helped you out with the clothing choosing." She turned to River. "I choose all the clothes. He was aiming for the floral prints; I had to intervene."

Clara handed River the bags, and River mouthed thank you, running off to her bedroom to try on her new clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara awoke in the middle of the night a few weeks later, her throat dry. She had been turning in bed for hours; it was no use. She pulled herself out of the comfortable bed and crept lightly to the door, shutting it softly behind her.

Down the hall she could see River doing the same thing. Clara silently waved to get her attention; River cautiously walked over.

"What are you doing up?" River whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" Clara watched as River glanced back at her and the Doctor's room.

She sighed. "I've started craving food."

Clara smiled. "Well, why don't you get the Doctor to cook you something? Or take you to a planet?"

River shrugged. "I don't like to wake him. He barely ever sleeps, what with the nightmares."

"So how have you been dealing with the cravings?"

River hesitated. "The past week I've been sneaking out for food."

Clara looked back at the Doctor's door before replying. "So you've been going to the Tardis' kitch-".

"No. I've actually _sneaked out._ Remember? I can drive the Tardis."

Clara gapped at her. "But wouldn't he wake up to that- I don't know, that noise it makes?"

River smiled, chuckling. "When I drive, I just don't leave the break on. Now, are you coming?"

* * *

Clara yawned. She was finally ready to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, River had other ideas. "Come on! I'm starving!"

Clara sighed, wrapping her sweater around herself tiredly. "Are you sure the Doctor won't notice we're gone?"

River laughed. "I've been doing this the past week. We're fine."

With that, River raced out the door, Clara following. _How is a pregnant woman running so fast?_

They stopped in front of a pub. Clara inhaled heavily, breathless. "How are you running?"

"When you travel with the Doctor, there are times when you have to be able to run." She smiled, then looked at a device on her wrist. "Okay, we're in the twenty-first century; In the 2020's."

"Yeah? What's so great about the 2020's?"

River flashed a large grin at her. "The 2020's have the greasiest food." With that, she swooped into the bar beside them, Clara unwillingly following.

* * *

Clara was exhausted by the time River had eaten enough deep-fried "food" to make her content, silencing her cravings. The carried themselves back to the Tardis, eyelids dropping.

River opened the door and they entered, closing it behind them gently. A voice spoke from behind the console. "Where. Were. You." They glanced at the Doctor, who was staring at them sternly, his arm crossed.

"Sorry, Doctor. River-".

River interrupted. "I was craving and didn't want to wake you."

His arms dropped to his side, upset. "You can't just leave without telling me!"

"Why not? You needed your sleep anyway."

He shook his head tiredly. "You could have gotten hurt."

"No, I woul-".

"As well as the baby." This silenced River.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Sweetie." She walked over to him and pecked his cheek.

"Just- don't do it again. Let's go back to bed." River walked with the Doctor to their room.

Clara swore she saw tears in the Doctor's eyes.

* * *

He couldn't look at her, not while he was crying. When he thought she was sleeping he left the room to shower, hoping the heat would rid the memories, the pain of his past.

He stripped out of his clothes and turned it on, allowing himself to cry heavily. He leaned against the tile wall and sobbed silently, eyes shut. Time passed, but he didn't notice, not until he heard a knock on the door that startled him.

"Sweetie? Are you alright? It's been nearly an hour..." He turned off the shower and stuck his head out from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, I'm..." He rubbed his eyes, "I'm fine."

She tilted her head and smiled sadly. "You've been crying."

He stared at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

She continued. "What for?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm responsible for so many...So many people have..." He inhaled heavily. "All because of me. I'm already risking both your's and the baby's life by allowing you travel in the Tardis. I can't see another one go, River."

He glanced up at her, his eyes wet and full of pain.

"Another one go?" Her voice was soft.

He nodded. "I've been a parent before, River."

His words were blunt and caught her off guard. She steadied her composure, stepping towards him.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She reached for his shoulder; he jerked back slightly.

He swallowed, glancing down and then back at her. "I'm not exactly _covered, _River."

She chuckled slightly, lightening the mood. "Grab the towel if it makes you feel secure. Where we're headed you won't need your clothes."

He blushed slightly and stepped out of the shower, the towel around his waist.

With a smile, she kissed him and dragged him back to their room.

They never did end up sleeping that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Sorry I haven't been updating this as much as my other fic. I got really caught up in the other, and I had run out of ideas for this one. I wouldn't mind getting some ideas sent it on how I should continue this. I'm thinking the Doctor will meet up with an earlier River, but...Thanks again for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Sorry about this one being so short. :/}**

River paced slightly, unsure of how to bring this up to the Doctor. Clara had taken a break from travel days ago, informing them that she felt like she was intruding on them. River, while thankful, felt exasperated. Clara was the only one keeping her sane in the Tardis. At the moment she just wanted to take a break and stay on Earth for a while.

The Doctor entered the room, and River stopped her pacing. "I was wondering..."

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Yes?"

"Could I take a break from time travel? Just for a few days?"

He hesitated. "It's not really safe, River...With Kovarian-"

"Just long enough to see a Doctor. To make sure the baby is alright." She knew that he would say yes, especially since her request was involving the baby's health.

He considered the options. "Who would you stay with?"

She shrugged. "I have friends. Here, I'll drive." She took control and he watched, realizing that he hadn't even agreed to whatever she was doing. Like always, she didn't really get his permission. River was her own woman, after all.

* * *

River ended up staying with an old friend she had met in high school, telling the Doctor to come back in a few days (She had narrowed her eyes at him, shooting him a look that obviously read _don't be late._ He silently vowed he wouldn't be).

He sat back in the Tardis, feeling uneasy and bored. He wasn't used to the Tardis being this calm, at least not as of late. Sure, River had told him to do things on his own, but without someone to talk to or at least make fun of him, the adventure part just wasn't as fun.

He decided the only thing to do was to go to Earth, maybe do a little shopping or save someone. Or something.

He ended up in the 20s. 2020s. He walked around on the crowded streets of a city, watching people walk around. Some were old, some were young, some were alone, and some were together. He watched as a little girl held her father's hand lovingly, and it hit him that that could be him. Well, not exactly. That could be him, with some time-travel involved.

How far along was River now? Four-no, nearly five months. Yes, that was it. It still scared him how fast this was all going. Especially since they hadn't even made a nursery in the Tardis yet. Or found out if it were a boy or girl. He realized just how behind he was in all this.

Ahead of him he saw a park and made his way over. The sun shone brightly, and he realized just how improperly dressed he was for the heat. He removed his brown jacket and sat down on a bench, looking out onto a pond, deep in his own thoughts.

He didn't notice when she strolled up behind him, a smirk on her face. Swiftly, she sat beside him.

"Hello, Sweetie."

He stared at her, confused. "River?"

She wasn't pregnant. Or, at least, this one wasn't. He looked closer at her; was this River older or younger? He stared into her eyes, looking deeply at her skin. There didn't seem to be as many wrinkles...

"What brings you here?"

He hesitated. "I was...Just in the area. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, the same." She smiled mischievously, then glanced at two Police officers behind them. "Er, maybe not the same. Can we go somewhere private?"

* * *

They entered the Tardis, the Doctor still wondering what River had done this time to have to escapes from the police's grasps. He sighed, and decided he didn't want to know.

He closed the door behind them and walked over to where River was standing, a broad smile on her face.

"Are you using my Tardis just for hiding?"

She chuckled. "Pfft, no, of course not." She swiftly grabbed his lapels and pulled him close, her lips meeting his greedily and his hands unsure what to do.


End file.
